Combat boots and Magical Keys - a McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: ... by Sammy & Mari In Part I of the FIFTH Annual REAL World Christmas Marathon, Angie and Joan prepare for Santa's visit, Steve and Catherine see their daughter's personality shining through as usual, and the family gathers on Christmas Eve


_**Sammy's Notes:**_ _Mari & Ilna-you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for EVERYTHING! _

_REAL Worlders-you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._ _ **Also, thanks to everyone who pointed out that I said Mountaineer in the last story when I meant Highlander. I fixed it. You guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Mari's Notes:**_ _REALMcRollers and Readers: Welcome, welcome, welcome to the_ _FIFTH annual_ _REAL World Christmas marathon! We love you all._

 _Sammy - it is such a joy to be able to write this with you. It's always a joy, but I'm especially happy that my prayers for you to get better are being answered._

 _Ilna - I'm am living vicariously through your amazing and adorable family - thank you from the bottom of my heart for sharing them with us. Especially your incredible Gram who we have come to love as our own._

 _A little shout out on this one to a dear friend: Chandra, who is kind, generous and all around fabulous._

* * *

 _ **Combat boots and Magical Keys**_ _(Part 1 of the Fifth Annual REAL World Christmas Marathon)_

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

"Shhh!" Mary held her finger up to her mouth as she stood just outside the kitchen watching Angie and Joan play in the living room. Catherine, Steve and Aaron looked at her quizzically but there was something about the look on her face that made them freeze in place and comply immediately. They could hear the happy squeals of the two young cousins playing together as they had been doing almost since the moment of Joan's arrival.

"Eeeee bah Cam-eee!" Angie giggled.

Lights danced in Mary's eyes as she slowly pulled out her phone and aimed it at the scene unfolding in front of her.

After breakfast Catherine had retrieved a large trunk of dress up clothes from the playroom along with a box of costume jewelry and a selection of scarves and boas. Joan gravitated immediately to the princess style outfits while Angie embraced the tiny cammo uniform Elizabeth had found at a local thrift store a month earlier.

"We should put on a dance for you!" Joan said excitedly as she and Angie slipped into matching tutus and ballerina style slippers. "Mama can you help us make up a dance." She turned to Steve and Catherine and said excitedly, "Mama is very good at making up dances. We do it at home all the time. Will you help us, Mama?"

"Of course I will." Mary hugged her excited daughter. "We'll need a few minutes to practice then we'll be ready to go."

"Perfect timing," Catherine said. "We need to rearrange the furniture on the deck a little before tomorrow so there's space for all the gift exchanging. Maybe Steve, Aaron and I can do that while you guys practice."

Twenty minutes later when they returned they'd been met by Mary urging them to be quiet. After another minute or so of watching, Mary couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. With the moment broken the four adults headed for the living room. What they saw in front of them made all four laugh out loud.

Joan stood in the middle of the room wearing a pink tutu with a purple sparkly boa draped around her neck. On her feet were soft pink ballet slippers. Beside her stood a beaming Angie wearing a pair of camo leggings and one of Catherine's old dress white hats which covered her eyes. She had her feet proudly in a pair of Steve's boots which she had retrieved from under the coffee table.

Her pink tutu was now resting haphazardly around Cammie's neck.

"She is her parents' daughter," Aaron laughed.

Mary held up her phone and showed the others the video of the last few minutes. "I was trying to get her to leave the tutu on but she wasn't really feeling it today," Mary explained. "I was headed to the kitchen to get a cookie to bribe her with and she decided to take matters into her own hands."

The adults chuckled in unison as they watched Angie wriggle out of the tutu and after just a few seconds of wondering where to put it she decided to gift it to her devoted companion. Joan then helped her into the leggings and together the two girls dragged Steve's boots out to the middle of the floor. Joan offered a steadying arm as Angie stepped into them then topped off the outfit with Catherine's old lid.

"I don't think you're gonna be able to dance in daddy's shoes." Catherine smiled at her daughter

Angie immediately tried to run towards her parents and ended up in a heap on the floor. She looked up, laughing, then scrambled out of the boots and jumped into her mother's arms.

"I think you look adorable," Aaron told her. "You and Joan are the best looking dancers I've ever seen. Maybe you just skip the boots until your feet get a little bigger."

"It's ok, Cousin Angie," Joan said. "We don't have to be dressed alike to dance together. Everyone should get to wear what they like the most."

"You're exactly right, Joanie." Steve picked up his niece and held her over his head causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "So what do you say? Are you ready to put on a show?"

"YES!" Joanie bubbled happily. "You're gonna love it."

* * *

"Are you sure Santa will be able to find me here?" Joan bit her lip uncertainly as she and Mary set the table for lunch. Now that Santa's anticipated arrival time had grown closer, the young girl's previous anxieties had resurfaced. When Mary first mentioned the possibility of spending Christmas with Uncle Steve, Aunt Catherine and Cousin Angie, Joan had jumped at the idea. Her only concern was that Santa might be confused when he arrived at their house in LA and she wasn't there. Would he leave the presents or would he take them back to the North Pole with him?

"I'm positive," Mary reassured her. "Remember, we saw him at the mall and we told him you'd be in Hawaii this year. Then you told him again when you wrote him a letter at school."

"He has a lot of kids to visit," she sighed. "I hope he remembers I'm gonna be here and not at our house."

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" Steve winked Mary as he entered the room carrying a plate of freshly cut fruit. "When we saw Santa at Shop With A Cop two weeks ago he mentioned to me that he was gonna have lots of extra presents to drop off here this year because you and Angie have both been very good girls."

Joan's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Really? He said that? He said my name?"

She was laser focused on her uncle, waiting breathlessly for his answer.

"Absolutely." Steve nodded. "He said how lucky Aunt Catherine and I are that we're going to get to see you on Christmas morning and that he would be leaving your presents along with Angie's."

Joan began to bounce with excitement. "Did you hear that, Mama? Santa definitely knows to bring my presents here. And he said I've been a good girl!" she squealed.

"So now you just have to make sure that you get to sleep early," Mary said.

"I will." Joan nodded adamantly. "Angie will, too. Because the quicker we get to sleep the faster Santa comes."

Steve chuckled. "Can't argue with that logic."

* * *

"That's the last of them," Danny and Gabby had stacked a pile of dishes in the washer and returned to the living room. "I'd say it's present time, what do you think, Joan?"

"Yay!" She bounced in place and Grace grinned at her dad as Mary reminded her excited daughter, "Remember just one tonight, peanut. The rest are for tomorrow after Santa comes."

Joan's huge blue eyes were instantly serious as she turned to her little cousin who was being cuddled on the sofa by Elizabeth. "We open just one tonight then we have to go to sleep so Santa comes. Then after we open our Santa presents tomorrow, everybody comes for dinner, and we get to 'schange with all our whole family and give them the stuff we got for them." She looked at Nonna for confirmation before she continued, "That's 'talian tradition from Nonna's house, right?"

The glittery sparkles on her red and green top caught the light when Joan threw her arms wide and Nonna clapped happily.

"That was _perfect_. Come here my angelo biondo, give Nonna a hug."

She hopped over and was wrapped in a loving embrace. Placing a kiss on the child's head, Nonna smiled when Joan asked, "What's that mean? That word kinda sounds like Angie."

"Very good," Nonna replied, holding both little hands in her own. "angelo biondo means blonde angel and that's what you are, darling. Just like your mother."

Mary beamed and stepped close to kiss Nonna's cheek. "Aww, thanks. Say thank you, Joan."

Joan dutifully nodded and did so, her own smile at being compared to her mom firmly in place.

"I'm thrilled with the complement, even if one of us is blonde out of a bottle," Mary joked and the spry great grandma laughed.

"Now, since Joan recited our family tradition perfectly, and I'm so honored to see you two have adopted it." She waved a hand at Catherine and Steve, who were settling on the floor in front of Grandma Ang's chair with her namesake. "I think these little angels have waited long enough, right, Joan?"

"Right, Nonna!" She slipped her hand into Aaron's and tugged him to a seat on the floor as well. "C'mon Mama, it's present time, yay! " She motioned to Mary who kneeled between her and Steve.

Standing on her mommy's legs, Angie raised both arms and mimicked her cousin. "Yay!"

"Looks like the yays have it," Catherine kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled. "Joan, sweetie, why don't you go first?" She pointed to a box with Disney Princess wrapping paper. "That one's for you."

Steve shared a grin with Aaron. "Never would have guessed."

"Ooooh, Noni," Angie made grabby hands and Catherine kissed her head. "That's for Joan, baby. Do you want to help her with the paper? Ask if you can help."

"Noni, ahh bah ep?"

"You can help." Joan patted the present and said, "Pull the paper with me, 'kay?"

"EEEEEEE!" The toddler squealed and giggled as the box was revealed and her cousin's eyes grew with excitement.

"Princess Monopoly! Look, Mama!" The blonde ponytail bounced as Joan's head whipped around to show Mary.

"I see! Just what you wanted."

"Look, Aunt Deb," she continued excitedly. "Princesses!"

"What do you say?" Mary reminded her daughter.

"Thank you!" Joan kneeled to hug Catherine before flinging herself at Steve. "I really, _really_ , wanted Disney Princess Monopoly." Her gaze fell on Grace. "Will you play with me later?"

"Of course." Grace smiled. "I can't wait. You know who's like the best Monopoly player in the world, though? Auntie Cath."

"You are?" Joan asked, eyes still wide. "For real?"

"For real," Steve confirmed as Danny nodded. "She's so good it's a little scary, actually."

"That's my girl," Grandma Ang said. "She was beating me and her parents when she was, what, about ten, Elizabeth?"

"Maybe twelve," Catherine chuckled. "I had a pretty amazing teacher." She shared a grin with her father who patted her mom's hand.

Joan had flipped the box and was looking at the pictures. "Can you teach me to win, Aunt Cath?"

Kissing her niece's head, she grinned. "I would love to teach you some points on how to be a good player. We'll play a timed game a little later."

"Timed game?" Joan's forehead crinkled. "I don't think I know how to play that kind of way."

"That just means we set a time on how long we're going to play, sweetie," Catherine explained. "Like if we're going to start at six we say we're going to play until seven o'clock. We do that all the time, right Grace?"

Joan smiled in understanding as the teenager nodded.

"That way you and Angie can be asleep before Santa comes."

"Oh." Joan looked at her parents. "Like when we set Mama or Daddy's phone alarm for when TV or screen time is over at our house."

"Exactly right, pumpkin." Aaron confirmed.

Grace's expression was mischievous as she said, "You know, if we don't set a time limit when Danno and Uncle Steve play, we'd be playing every game all night." She laughed at the immediate dual protests from her father and uncle and snort of laughter from Mary.

Steve tried in vain to look indignant while Danny dramatically placed hand over his heart when Grace smirked at Catherine and added in an exaggerated whisper, "Even if they did play all night they'd still never beat Auntie Cath at Monopoly."

"That sounds like a challenge," Danny pointed teasingly at his daughter. "You may need to step in here," He told his best friend.

Steve grinned at Joan's smile as she offered, "We can play teams if you want, Uncle Steve. Because if Aunt Cath is the best in the whole world I can be on your team and help you with the princess stuff."

Catherine wrapped and arm around Joan's shoulders and kissed her temple. "In that case, I think Uncle Steve has to play. Who could ever turn down an offer that sweet? We'll play you and Uncle Steve against Grace and me."

She winked at her smirking husband as he said, "Ready when you are, Rollins. I'll be planning my strategy. You're going down this time."

Leaning over to kiss his cheek, she shook her head. "'Is that the same strategy you used when you lost the last …" she pretended to count. "Oh, wait, every monopoly game against me, ever?"

Danny's bark of laughter and the others' chuckles were cut short when Angie announced, "Ah bah do!" And lunged for the closest present from her perch on her mother's lap.

"Okay, I know, I know. Enough of these adult challenges, Mommy and Daddy, you want to open a present now," Catherine told the bubbling toddler.

"It's your turn, Cousin Angie, open this one! It's from me!" Joan took a peppermint striped bag with red tissue paper and passed it to her. "Pull the paper out," she instructed as Steve and Mary shared a smile.

Amid the flying tissue paper, Angie screeched with delight at the image of the dog that looked suspiciously like her furry best friend on the front of a large hardcover book with tear-proof pages entitled _Angie and Cammie's Big Adventure._ It was a custom edited and featured a photo of Cammie and Angie herself on the cover.

"Caa-mee! Caa-mee, Mama!" She thrust the book towards Catherine. "Dada, Caa-mee!" She repeated as she bounced in place.

When Cammie moved closer to nuzzle her little human, Angie put the book down carefully to wrap her arms around the real thing. Pulling back to say, "Caa-mee, see!" as she lifted the book, she pointed to make sure the dog saw her literary counterpart.

"She likes it!" Joan clapped. "Mama and me got it on the computer," She explained to everyone. "Cousin Angie and Cammie are in the whole book." When Angie lifted it higher and opened the cover Joan said, "Look, it's _you_ , Cousin Angie." She pointed at one of several photos Mary had uploaded to have the book created. "And here's Cammie again."

"Caa-mee!" Angie patted the page and took the book, toddling a few feet towards the sofa to show Joseph and Elizabeth. "Ama, Apa, see!"

"We see, darling. Isn't that a wonderful gift? Great job, Joan, look how happy your present made Angie," Elizabeth told the youngster who was beaming ear to ear as Joseph lifted Angie onto his lap.

"I bet I know what Angie's new favorite book is going to be." He pointed to the picture when his granddaughter repeated, 'Caa-mee, Apa.' "I see Cammie. And I see someone else, too. Who's this beautiful girl right here?" He tapped the image and kissed her cheek. "It's you! Look at that, Angie, you're in the book with Cammie." He kissed her again before she wriggled excitedly down and toddled over to show her new treasure to Grace.

"Gae-ee, see!"

She lifted the little one onto her lap. "I do see! This is the awesomest, awesome book, ever," the teen said as she clapped and Angie followed suit. "I can't wait to read it with you. And Joan…" she offered a fist and grinned at Steve over the little girl's head. "You totally win best present buyer."

Hopping with glee, Joan fist bumped her older cousin and literally skipped over to her parents. "Cousin Angie really likes it!"

"Angie _loves_ your gift, what a great idea." Catherine smiled at Mary and Aaron as well as Joan . "Say 'thank you' to Joanie, baby girl." She captured her daughter who toddled up to her after picking up one of her stuffed dog toys while still holding her new book.

"Ack ooh Noni," Angie said with a toothy grin to a chorus of "awwws" as the cousins shared a hug.

Glancing at Catherine, Deb, Who was seated between Nonna and Ang winked knowingly as her niece Mary reached over and gently squeezed her big brother's arm.

* * *

"Thank you both so much for your hospitality," Nonna said as she made her way to the front door holding on to Danny's arm. "You are always such wonderful hosts and your home is so filled with love it's a joy to visit."

Catherine blushed. "Thank you. We love having you," she said as she a held a now drowsy Angie in her arms. "I know the New Jersey crew will miss having you at home for Christmas but we're so glad you'll be spending the holiday here on the island."

"I am, too." Nonna patted Catherine's arm and ran her hand softly across Angie's back. "But just like this little one I'm feeling a bit worn out. I need to get home and take a nap so I'll be fresh and ready to go for midnight mass."

"I'm driving Nonna to church tonight," Grace said excitedly.

"Mia bambina is growing up." Nonna smiled softly. "What an amazing young woman she has become. I will be proud to have her drive me tonight. I can't wait to have her sitting beside me in church."

"I'm looking forward to it, too." Grace beamed. "We're even going to meet Linda and Grandma Josie there."

* * *

Joan yawned widely, all the excitement of the day clearly catching up with her. "Ann Caf, how is Santa going to get into the house? You and Uncle Steve don't have a fireplace."

Catherine smiled at hearing her old nickname which still resurfaced occasionally when Joan was tired or anxious. "I took care of that," she reached for a small bag on the coffee table and pulled out a pewter skeleton key.

"What's that?" Joan asked.

"It's a magic Santa key," Catherine explained.

Suddenly Joan was wide awake. "Magic?"

"Yep." Catherine nodded then held the key out so Joan could get a better look.

"What does it say?"

Catherine sat down on the couch and Joan scrambled into her lap. "It says, ' _Dear Santa, We have no chimney as you can see so please make use of this magic key. Love, Angie and Joan.'_ "

Joan turned the key over in her hands. "How does it work?"

"We hang this on the front porch," Catherine replied. "We don't have to worry because it's a magic key and it will only work for Santa. So no one else can use it to get in."

"Uncle Steve you better not set the alarm tonight." Joan looked genuinely worried. "It might scare Santa away."

"Don't worry," Steve smiled. "Santa knows the alarm code."

Joan looked slightly skeptical. "How? Did you tell him?"

"I did," Steve answered.

Joan wanted to be sure every detail was taken care of and nothing would interfere with his visit. "How does he remember them all?"

"He's Santa," Mary intervened. She knew her daughter and knew these questions would go on all night if she didn't step in. "He's magic."

Joan thought for a minute then decided she was satisfied with the answer. "Okay. Let's go hang up the key."

* * *

"At the end of the day, Cammie and Angie drifted off to dream land tired from their big adventure but looking forward to all the fun they would have tomorrow." Steve finished reading Angie's new book for the second time. "Now the two of you need to get to sleep before Santa comes."

Catherine, Aaron and Mary had joined in the first time through the book but had then given kisses and left the room hoping it would help the two excited youngsters settle down.

Joan scrambled onto the air mattress as Steve put Angie in her crib. "We will, Uncle Steve. I promise. No playing."

"Ok then." Steve kissed Angie and waited for her to settle which only took a few seconds since she was half asleep on his lap in the rocking chair as he finished the story. He leaned down and gave Joan a loud, smacking kiss. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Joanie."

"I love you too, Uncle Steve." She pulled the sheet up to her chin. "See you in the morning."

* * *

 **Come back tomorrow to see if Santa visited in part 2 of the marathon!**


End file.
